Silence is Golden
by Sonnenschein
Summary: It truly is. Read & Review please! :


Silence is Golden

23 November 2007

The streets of Retroville were quiet, one could say eerily so. People weren't bustling about on the streets or in the stores, children weren't playing in their yards, cars weren't dominating the black pavement of street. No, the towns people hadn't been abducted by a foreign alien race nor shrunk to the size of a thumbnail. It was just a normal, _quiet_ day in Retroville. And as on any normal day in Retroville, on _every_ day in Retroville there was a problem. Not a problem in general, more of personal problem.

Between two people, which has become more a routine kind of thing than anything.

A fifteen-year-old Cindy Vortex was banging ridiculously hard for a girl her size on the clubhouse/lab of Jimmy Neutron, and has been for the past five minutes. It's not like he didn't hear the staccato bursts of noise echoing above him, he had just chosen to ignore it and deal with it as soon as he was finished with his experiment. Seeing as this door banging reel wasn't one of routine, anyone else would probably jump up immediately to see what trouble might have agglomerated while they were holed down in their lab. But seeing as Cindy never really had anything to say besides that his invention were a 'pile of glued together garbage from the junkyard' or something insulting about his appearance, let alone any thing important, Jimmy ignored the banging. But like the unremitting beep of a morning alarm, it couldn't denied for long.

Sighing, Jimmy slapped the red button for entrance and got up just in time to see Cindy drop hard onto the concrete floor of his lab. Her face was twisted into one of fury as she stalked over to where Jimmy was standing, a bemused look about his face. She scowled at him angrily as he continued to stare at her. And this went on for about a minute or so. Finally fed up of the silence, Jimmy spoke up.

"What did you want, Cindy. I know you didn't come down here to just stare at me like that."

Cindy glowered at him before pointing at her throat, making her hand talk as if it were a puppet then make a 'X' with her arms, before poking her finger into Jimmy's chest. He raised one eyebrow, his eyes widening in confusion at her ludicrous antics. He looked at Cindy, shaking his head, slowly patting her shoulder gingerly.

"Hmm, okay. Look, Cindy, as much as I enjoyed this little game of charades with you, I think you should go now. Maybe we can play more friend bonding games...later."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed past him towards his desk scattered with papers. Snatching up the first blank one she saw and grabbing a pen, she bent over his desk and started to scribble something. Averting his eyes to the ceiling, Jimmy's mind began to wander, thinking about the invention had been working on before he was so _rudely _ interrupted. Only when he felt a light push of his shoulder did he look down. Taking the paper from Cindy's hand, he read it.

_'I don't know what the heck you did Neutron, but you better fix it right now! I woke up this morning and my voice was gone and I know you're responsible for this in some way. And don't try to act like you don't what I'm talking about, you dumb ass!'_

"If I'm such a dumb ass, how do you suppose I fix this?"

Fed up, Cindy grabbed Jimmy's shirt collar and push him hard into his chair. Presiding over him, she pointed a menacing finger as she yelled at him. Well, tried to anyways. It was like watching a TV on mute.

_Wait...TV on mute._

After contemplating on the thought for a minute, Jimmy started to laugh. In which Cindy brought a menacing fist to Jimmy's face achingly close. Lifting up his hand, he lowered her fist and attempted to calm her down.

"Violence is not the answer." When she only glared at him and attempted to shake her fist out of his hands that enclosed it, he went on to try to explain before he ended up getting mauled.

"It was my Quantum Replay that did this. I had been tweaking with it during the week and wanted to try it out on Sheen for...multiple reasons. He moved though and it hit you, you were behind him...talking on the phone, I think. And since nothing happened to you, I figured it just didn't work. I didn't think it would have a delayed effect."

Shrugging, Jimmy reached behind her, opened a drawer and pulled out the Quantum Replay 9000.

"I've been working on it since yesterday afternoon, so I think everything should go alright." After examining the invention carefully, he pointed the control at Cindy and once again pressed the mute button. Unsure, he bit his lip in anticipation, hoping for his sake that it worked the way it was supposed to.

"You're an idiot!" Cindy exclaimed after a beat.

Success!

"I'm going to kill you."

...Is short lived.

"Ah, c'mon, Cindy, I fixed it, didn't I. It wouldn't be very nice to kill the guy who just helped you."

"You're the one who got me into it in the first place."

"Mere technicalities, really..."

If looks could kill, as they say.

"Why are you still holding my hand?" she asked, monotone.

"I'm-" Looking down at their hands fused together, he quickly let go of hers and stuffed it into his jeans pocket, using the other to rub the back of his neck.

"So, I'll guess you'll be leaving now...?"

Cindy walked up to Jimmy until the were face to face, standing on the tips of her toes so she could be at his eye level. After what seemed like an eternity, Jimmy finally spoke up.

"Uh, Cindy..."

"You know, you can be real clumsy sometimes." She said barely audible.

He was still confused by her reply when he felt Cindy's lips press onto his. The spark of electricity that coursed through his body at her touch didn't surprise him, _amazingly_.Gently grasping her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him, deepened the kiss. Minutes later, Cindy pulled away from Jimmy gently, a blush colored her cheeks. Sitting back on her heels, she cleared her throat and gave Jimmy a shy smile before turning around and walking out the lab.

Jimmy only stood there, watching the lab door as it swished closed

"Huh.."

Laughing to himself quietly, he sat down to return to his work, thinking of what would happen tomorrow and finding himself liking the probabilities.

Yup, just another normal, quiet day in Retroville.

A/N: ^_^ Just a cute one-shot I've had sitting in my folders for the longest. Hope you all like it. :)


End file.
